Angels Numinous
The Angels Numinous (more commonly known, because of their Chapter symbol, as the "Blood Eagles") is a Loyalist Space Marine Chapter and a Successor Chapter of the Blood Angels created during an unknown Founding. Created as they were from the Blood Angels' gene-seed, they carry the genetic flaws inherited from Sanguinius. Like many of their contemporary Successor Chapters founded in later centuries, the Angels Numinous were greatly affected by the genetic flaws of their Blood Angels heritage, the Black Rage and the Red Thirst. When a Battle-Brother of the Angels Numinous falls to the throes of the Black Rage he is placed within the ranks of the Chapter's Death Company. Unlike their forebears, the Angels Numinous are known to take a much harsher, punitive attitude to their battle-lost brothers, hurling their Death Companies into battle with no concern for their afflicted Battle-Brothers' lives and using them as a blunt instrument to break enemy front lines no matter the cost. The Angels Numinous' Chaplains have displayed such merciless disregard many times across the span of millennia. Notable Campaigns *'The Kallius Insurrection (Unknown Date.M40)' - The parent Chapter of the Angels Numinous, the Blood Angels, were nearly annihilated as a Chapter, losing nine out of every ten Space Marines, and almost the entire Chapter Council. Three full Companies -- including the young Brother-Captain Dante and his 8th Company -- launched a devastating assault on Kallius' Landing and its dependency worlds, in support of their overwhelmed Successor brethren. World after world rose up in rebellion, insurrections spreading across the region and blanketing the sub-sector. Entire populations and ragtag fleets were led into battle by chanting Traitor Marines, clad in a panoply of colours, drawn from countless warbands. The Blood Angels found themselves tied up in protracted conflicts and trench wars, caught in a cobweb of a much wider heresy. As the weeks became months and the months became years, more and more of the Chapter arrived to punish, cleanse, and reclaim the rebellious worlds. The Rolls of Honour run black with the ink of millions of enemies slain, but the Blood Angels suffered casualties beyond their ability to sustain a fighting front. With dozens of Imperial Guard regiments arriving alongside several relief Chapters, the Blood Angels withdrew from the conflict with their heads held high. Yet the bitterest blow was yet to be struck: it came as the remnants of their fleet mustered above Kallius' Landing itself, when a Traitor armada broke from the Warp, hungry for the chance to wipe the Angels from the face of the Imperium. The battle that followed lasted for three days of void war and vicious boarding actions, during which Dante and his warriors were responsible for the taking and scuttling of seven capital-class vessels. When the Blood Angels at last stood victorious and took stock of their losses, fewer than two hundred Space Marines clad in red still drew breath. The last surviving Sanguinary Priests and Chaplains came together in communion, electing the last living Captain as the next Chapter Master. Dante accepted the mantle of Lord of the Angelic Host, while still wearing his bloodstained, broken armour. It would be the last day he ever wore red, forever after to be clad in sacred gold. Not because he was the best or the brightest, but purely because he was the last man standing. Such an ascension should have heralded a grim rule, but fate would tell a different tale. *'Devastation of Baal (ca. 999.M41)' - The Angels Numinous were among the forces deployed by the Blood Angels Successor Chapters to defend their parent Chapter's homeworld of Baal from an assault by the Tyranid Hive Fleet Leviathan. Chapter Fleet The Chapter fleet of the Angels Numinous is known to include the following vessels: *''Crimson Tear'' (Battle Barge) - The Crimson Tear was part of the fleet that was sent by the Chapter to assist the Blood Angels during Hive Fleet Leviathan's Devastation of Baal. *''Staff of Light'' (Strike Cruiser) - The Staff of Light was part of the fleet that was sent by the Chapter to assist the Blood Angels during the Devastation of Baal. During the battle of Zozan Tertius it was damaged and was used as a decoy to lure the Tyranids away from its task force. It was saved by Captain Erwin of the Angels Excelsis Chapter, who escorted it back to Baal. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Angels Numinous' Chapter colours are not listed in current Imperial records. Chapter Badge The Angels Numinous' Chapter badge is not listed in current Imperial records. Sources *''Index Astartes: Death Company'' (Digital Edition), pg. 6 *''Warlords of the Dark Millennium - Dante'' (Digital Edition), pg. 9 *''Trial By Blood'' (Novel) by Andy Smillie *''The Devastation of Baal'' (Novel) by Guy Haley pp. 177, 136-191, 192-198, 263 Category:A Category:Blood Angels Category:Imperium Category:Space Marines Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Unknown Founding